Ideas I Was Going To Write
by Pan06
Summary: These are just a bunch of ideas I was going make into full stories and just got left. I may come back to them but probably not. If anyone wants to write them feel free. Just let me know. I'd love to read them too.


Harry Stargate.

Harry is an Ascended Ancient that wanted to return to mortal form like Merlin did. He chooses to be reborn as the son of Lily and James. but when he gets hit by the AK he looses all his knowledge. He starts getting it back when he is learning Occulumency. His mind reacts in defence at being attacked and later he is drawn into his mindscape. What he sees is a mess, the ruins of a city in the middle of a lush jungle. He sets about restoring it. It's huge and he isn't able to fix all of it. The memories are all in another language he doesn't understand, but that sounds familiar. Underneath the rubble is a dark presence. 

When Voldemort sends that vision of Sirius he and the others go to the ministry, Harry is able to hear the prophesy before they are attacked. Harry is able to fight better. He doesn't notice but he starts casting with both hands, one with a wand and one without. When the Order get there Harry and the others have taken down over half the Death Eaters. The fight enters the veil room and Sirius falls through. Bellatrix runs, while the Order is occupied with the others. Neville chases her to the atrium and Harry follows, both of them are in a rage. 

Voldemort is there and he possess Harry. Harry is again drawn to his mindscape. The Dark presence in his mind has thrown off the rubble and Harry has to fight it. He finds that memories of loved ones, light memories are harmful to it and bombards it with as many as possible. Harry fixes the damage done and with Voldemort sealed out of Harry's mind the knowledge of who and what he is comes back to him but the full knowledge doesn't. He is able to understand his magic better than anyone living. He wakes up in the atrium to find that while he was fighting Voldemort out of his head, Neville stunned Bellatrix, though dumb luck. 

Dumbledore, the Order and the Minister arrived in the atrium to find Harry unconscious and Neville standing over the body's of Voldemort and Bellatrix. Neville had a V shaped cut in his chest and just as they arrive he passes out. Harry is ignored but doesn't mind. He quickly locates the others who came with him. They are not badly hurt. They are quickly taken back to Hogwarts infirmary where Neville is passed out on one of the beds. 

Harry is the only one still awake when Neville wakes up he and Harry talk and Harry is able to convince him to take the credit for destroying Voldemort. Neville is reluctant but Harry tells him he doesn't have to explain how he did it just that it was a power Voldemort didn't have. Harry uses his powers and creates a light shield around Neville's mind so that no one will be able to pick the knowledge out of his mind. The next morning they find that Dumbledore already believes that Neville was responsible. Neville is uncertain but at Harry's encouragement says that he isn't certain how he did it, just that when Voldemort attacked there was a wave of power that knocked him out. Dumbledore is not satisfied but he believes it. Now that the others are awake he tells Harry that Pettigrew was one of the Death Eaters at the ministry. Harry is glad that people now know Sirius was innocent. 

Harry isn't happy now. Dumbledore and the rest of the world have dropped him and while he likes that, people are starting to stare. Saying things like Harry is going Dark. Harry goes back to school and people are crowding around Neville who is very uncomfortable but pleased at the attention. Harry tries to protect Neville from the worst of it because he knows it's his fault this is happening. By the time sixth year is over and even the teachers are ignoring Harry and making life difficult for him he decides he's had enough. He find the ship he left on Earth and prepares to leave. 

He is just leaving the atmosphere when he is discovered by the Prometheus. He is told to land or be fired upon. With no weapons and no options, Harry is forced to land the ship. He is picked up by the SGC and taken to Chianne Mountain, where he is interrogated. They know he is not Gou'ulds, or Ori, but demand to know why he is on Earth. Harry demands to know when they got the monopoly on space travel around Earth, and what gives them the right to restrict private citizens from travelling. It's not like they have done anything wrong. Daniel is one of the people who come to interrogate him and Harry recognises something in him that tells him he's been ascended. He tells Daniel who he really is. He doesn't believe him at first but when he demonstrates his powers Daniel has no choice but to believe him. He tries to convince the others but they just put in one of the anti prior devices to stop his powers. Harry thinks it's ridiculous. It was only designed to stop one frequency and he can use several. 

Daniel asks about the sangrail. Harry says he knows what it is but that the others destroyed it, fearing it could be used against them. The only person who could help them now is Merlin. Harry knows the planet he's on but doesn't want to go with them because he and Morgan LeFey never got along. 

�


End file.
